Arms Wide Open
by inu-osuwari
Summary: Sequel to 'Goodbye to You'. The world has been encompased in peace ever since the end of the Cell Games. Goten is born, and Gohan, taking the child under his wing, learns to live his own childhood through that of his younger brother. oneshot


**Arms Wide Open  
**_Written By: Christina Pretty  
2003-2005_

**Authors Notes:** Well, it took me just about 3 long years, but finally I'm with the long anticipated sequel to 'Goodbye to You'! I apologize for the lack of updates and hope to be writing and posting more often as we get deeper into summer.

-insert plead for reviews here-

**Disclaimer:** DragonBall Z, mine? Yeah right.  
Arms Wide Open is an amazing song by Creed. I, in no way, shape, or form, claim to own any part of it.

* * *

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

**88888**

He didn't know it, but his life was going to change. Not because of the loss of his father 3 months ago. Not because Kuririn got married. Not because he had told himself that he would give up fighting permanently.

It was because Chichi was pregnant.

When he first found out, he was angered, upset. How could his father do such a thing? How could he put the burden of a second child on Chichi just before he sacrificed his life for the innocent civilians of the Earth? His mother, she was happy. For her, the remaining 6 months couldn't pass fast enough. Then again, that could have been because she was the one carrying the child, who she claimed was more troublesome than Gohan. But she seemed genuinely happy that there would be another link between her and her husband, even if it did mean putting herself through the pain.

But when those 6 months passed, Gohan found himself staring straight into the eyes of his father. Instantly he was drawn to his younger sibling as Chichi watched from the hospital's bed. She was crying.

That day was one that he would never be able to forget. The emotions that whirled around him, the congratulations from old friends, joy from his mother, the sense of naiveté that radiated from the baby.

A month later, Chichi was confronted about the child's lack of a name. She did not hesitate when she answered; instead her voice was strong and sure.

"Goten."

**88888**

_With arms wide open  
__Under the sunlight  
__Welcome to this place  
__I'll show you everything  
__With arms wide open  
__With arms wide open_

**88888**

Gohan immediately took Goten under his wing. It was important to him that he show Goten the world. He started simply, taking his younger sibling on sprints through the trees and on short flights above the mountains. Through Goten, Gohan lived the childhood he never had. The one that was simple and did not involve any fighting that would either save or crush the Earth.

Goten was a fast learner. He was quick to react, quick to grow, and quick to talk. With help of Vegeta, the child soon had the basic knowledge of the native Saiyan language, and of course the necessary Japanese. Gohan was astounded that by the time Goten was 6 months he was already "potty-trained" and could walk, run, and talk. Never having seen a demi-Saiyan grow before, he didn't know what to expect.

Chichi was extremely pleased with the progress that her two sons were making. Gohan no longer was the lifeless shell that he inhabited directly after the Cell Games. Goten was responding well to his life. Things could only be better if Goku came home.

**88888**

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
__To be the man I have to be  
__I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
__We stand in awe; we've created life_

**88888**

Gohan lay on the bank of the river while a 4 year old Goten skipped around him. Finally, the younger of the two plopped down beside his elder brother.

"Gohan, I'm bored. Will you tell me a story?"

He brushed his hair out of his face before replying. "What kind of story?" Gohan eased himself up onto his elbows and turned to face Goten.

"One about Dad," was his answer. The ones about Goku were his favorite. He loved how his dad was a 'super hero'. The stories fascinated him to no end.

Gohan didn't give a response right away. Telling tales of their father was always difficult. The man had done so many great things in his life that Gohan never knew where to begin. The sad part was that through just about every part of the tale, something always happened to Goku. Whether it involved him dying, almost dying, or having everyone believe him to be dead, they hardly ever ended out happy. Gohan would modify the finale of each tale, ending it at the climax of the adventure, leaving Goten hanging in suspense. Gohan loved to see the joy and amazement of his brother, but it was hard having to have lived through each battle that he told of while Goku didn't.

"I guess I can… Is there any favorite?"

Goten placed his chin in his hands, sitting with his legs crossed and his elbows resting on the ground. His dark eyes stared up at Gohan. "No, not really." The childlike behavior that came from Goten was that of his father's. Immediately Gohan was reminded of Goku, and for a second believed that it was Goku sitting next to him, his playful grin settled on his face, his eyes alight with life and energy. He shook himself out of his stupor and sat up.

"All right. Let's see, which one to tell." Gohan sat deep in thought for a minute before launching into his story.

"It was a sunny day. Kuririn was visiting, and the three of us were sitting right here, right where we are now. Dad and I had just finished our training in the Room of Spirit and Time a few days before, and Dad was so confident about the upcoming Cell Games that Kuririn assumed Dad had discovered a new training technique that made him super powerful. Being himself, Kuririn came up with a 'great idea' to throw a rock at Dad while he was sleeping, seeing as how he was so powerful that he would be able to detect and dodge the rock. Kuririn's plan didn't work out the best and the rock ended up hitting Dad directly on the forehead. I'm surprised it hurt though – Dad has a thick skull."

Gohan laughed as he remembered the details of that day. The worry of Kuririn that Cell couldn't be beaten, the fact that both Goku and himself were full of joy and at ease. Goten also began to laugh and together they lay on their backs gasping for air in the sunshine.

**88888**

_If I had just one wish  
__Only one demand  
__I hope he's not like me  
__I hope he understands  
__That he can take this life  
__And hold it by the hand  
__And he can greet the world  
__With arms wide open..._

**88888**

Later that night, Gohan found himself lying awake on the floor of Goten's bedroom participating in another of Goten's 'sleepovers.' The light from the stars shone through the window from outside casting eerie shadows around the room. The silence made it possible for Gohan to reflect on his life and everything that had happened to him.

'If I had one wish, it would be that Goten would never have to go through all that I did when I was his age.'

"Goodnight, bro," Gohan mumbled and rolled over on his side so that he faced Goten. His brother reminded him so much of his dad. With a sad smile, Gohan whispered, "I'll make sure you're always welcomed with arms wide open."

**88888**

_With arms wide open  
__Under the sunlight  
__Welcome to this place  
__I'll show you everything  
__With arms wide open  
__Now everything has changed  
__I'll show you love  
__I'll show you everything  
__With arms wide open  
__With arms wide open  
__I'll show you everything... oh yeah  
__With arms wide open..._

_Wide open_

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I hope that made up for not posting earlier. Truthfully, I have been working on this since September 23, 2003. Long time, I know. I'm horrible for things like that.Hence the reason you don't see any chapter fics from me – hehe.

I just wanted to add that the lyrics were edited to take out one of the choruses because I didn't know what to write for that one section. If I had to fill something in without the inspiration, I don't think it would have been able to keep up the quality of what I hope this piece is.

So, as my closing note, I hope that you have enjoyed reading this because I know that I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading! )


End file.
